1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a projector and a method of detecting a scanning angle range of a light beam thereof and more particularly, to a laser projector and a method of detecting a scanning angle range of a laser beam thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The micro-projection technology has been increasingly developed in recent years, and mainly has three types, which are a digital light processing (DLP) technology, a liquid crystal on silicone (LCOS) micro-projection technology and a micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) laser scanning technology.
Taking a laser projector applying the MEMS laser scanning technology for example, a laser beam is reflected on a projection surface to produce a projection screen by a scanning operation of a scanning mirror. If the operation of the scanning mirror is controlled by the MEMS, the scanning operation may be incapable of being performed due to a functional abnormality or malfunction, which results in the scanning angle range of the scanning mirror and the laser beam being insufficient or incapable of performing the scanning operation. If the scanning angle range of the scanning mirror is insufficient, it represents areas projected by the laser projector becomes small and laser energy gathered per unit projected area becomes overly large, which causes damages to human eyes. Therefore, how to avoid damages to the users due to the abnormal scanning angle range of the laser beam from the laser projector has become a major subject of the design of the laser projector recently.